


Ok, Who Had Head Trama

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Siblings, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Noble, Jaskier | Dandelion's Parents Being Assholes, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Random Mage Character, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 26 (If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad...) and Day 27 (Ok, Who Had Natural DIsasters on Their 2020 Bingo Card) of Whumptober 2020.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Other(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 5





	Ok, Who Had Head Trama

**Author's Note:**

> I combined 2 days together, Day 26 (If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad...) and Day 27 (Ok, Who Had Natural Disasters on Their 2020 Bingo Card)
> 
> The prompts were:
> 
> Migraine|Concussion|Blindness (Day 26)
> 
> Earthquake|Extreme Weather|Power Outage (Day 27
> 
> I chose Concussion and Earthquake.

The one time Jaskier goes to visit his family, everything goes to shit.

Apparently, his father and mother insulted a mage seeking refuge a week before he visited.

The mage was pissed, not surprisingly.

And even less surprisingly, the mage decided to get even by bringing the estate down, the night he got there.

Destiny has to be laughing her ass off.

It started with the wine sloshing in their cups on the table.

Then the chandeliers started swinging, the candles spilling wax.

“What is going on?”

Jaskier stood up from his chair, feeling tremors going through the earth. “An earthquake, but we never get any here.”

His sister and his mother looked at each other, “The mage?”

“What mage?”

“Father insulted a mage.”

With that, the ceiling fell down and Jaskier threw his body over his sister.

He saw gray eyes staring up at him before everything went black.

He woke up and winced. His head was pounding and the light pouring in was not helping any.

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
